A Broken Down Car
by Potatoneko8
Summary: When Near, Matt, Mello and L find themselves lost in a broken down car a few hours out of London in the middle of the night and some teenagers offer to help them who live near by. What will happen when the four detectives stay with some very interesting teenagers for a week while waiting for the parts they need to fix their car come. LxOC NearxOC MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **This story wont be to long maybe 20,000 characters. It might end up as more depending on reviews and if people enjoy it or not. Although I'm not focusing to hard into this story. It's more just a slight on the side story to practice writing L perfectly. Which is really hard in my eyes, anyway enjoy reading about the Wammy Boys experience with these strange people.

The small black car couldn't have broken down at a worse time. It was midnight and there in the car was L, Near, Matt and Mello who were in for a frustrating time trying to figure out how to fix the car without the correct parts.

"It looks like the engine has blown completely which damaged a lot of the other stuff inside the car" Mello winged

"Is that so?" L questioned as he climbed out of the car and bit on this thumb.

Near just sat in the back being super quiet and Matt played with his Gameboy.

"What should we do L?" Mello shouted at the older raven haired man as he slammed the bonnet shut.

"I will call Watari" L stated

Mello then slumped back into the front seat where he took out a bar of dark Italian chocolate and bit down on it making a crunching sound as his teeth broke the thick bar.

"It's midnight no where will deliver parts" Near muttered as he took out his favorite teddy bear and clutched it to his chest. The teddy bear was a dark blue colour with big white buttons for eyes. It was very warn out from Near taking it ever where he went. The teddy bear was a gift from L when he had first arrived at Wammy house and Near had treasured since the bear had been placed into his small palms.

Half an hour had passed and L had no luck getting someone out to find them in the middle of the night and help them fix the car. He was getting rather frustrated although the detective knew how to hide his frustration. It was as he was about to curse to himself when someone pulled up next to him on a massive motorbike. The bike was a dark shade of purple and made a sound that drowned out all other noise but what surprised L was the person that got off it. They switched off the bike as they pulled their leg over one side and flipped over the bike before slowly removing the helmet.

After removing the helmet there stood a girl with long red hair that went just bellow her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue and covered in black eyeliner and her smile was small yet sent chills down L's spin. She wandered up to him her hips rising and lowering with every step.

"Hey you guys all right?" she questioned

"We're fine" L replied in his usual monotone voice

It was then Mello slide out of the car and wandered over to stand next to the girl.

"Hello I'm Mello" He stated as he held out his free hand that wasn't occupied with chocolate out to her.

"Pleasure" she chuckled

"I love what you're wearing" he muttered loud enough for her to hear it.

The girl had a long black singlet on that had a cracked skull on it and bright red jeans with 20 up black dr martens that reached up to her knee on.

"Cheers you guys all good?" she asked

"Our engine blew out" Mello stated as he took a bite out of his dark, bitter chocolate

"Oh my mate knows a lot about cars. I'll give him a call and see if he can sort it out in the mean time do you guys want to come back to mine? I'll just tell him to bring someone along and pick you guys up as well" she chuckled

"No thank you" L muttered without changing the pitch in his voice

It was then they heard a tired voice come from Mello's side which snapped L back into reality

"Can you please politely take the offer I'm really tired" the young boy near stated as he clutched onto his teddy bear. He didn't wait for a response as he wandered back to the car.

"Okay fine then" L whispered

"Sweet hold up I'll just call" she chuckled

"What's your name?" L questioned

"Call me Mist" she whispered before pulling a brick like phone out of her pocket and dialing a number into it.

"Oh Luna is that you? Can you do me a favor? Sweet I need to you to get Lyon to pick up some people I found broken down on the side of the road. I'll text the address to you. Oh he will? That's good I'm glad. Also can you ask him if he'll look at their car? Oh he will that's great. Bring the truck around then we can just hook his car on and look at it at home. Okay cool thank you" Mist chuckled as she finished her phone call.

"They'll be here soon" she muttered.

Mello wandered back into the car leaving Mist and L alone.

"So what may I ask is your name?" she asked

"Call me Ryuuzaki" he stated

"Fake name?" she questioned chuckling already knowing the answer

"Yes my real name is none of your concern" L stated

"I don't need to ask you to know it" she chuckled but before he could respond a massive truck pulled up next to them where a shirtless fully tattooed guy jumped out of it. His brown hair reached his waist and he had a look about him that showed carelessness and craziness.

"Yo" he chuckled as he walked up to L and put out his hand "I'm Lyon"

"Hello Ryuukaki" he stated shacking the mans hand.

"What I'll do is I'll get your car back to our place then from there I can have a decent look at it plus you guys can then relax or a bit" Lyon stated before looking over to Mist and rolling his eyes at what he saw.  
"Really?" he questioned as the girl flipped open her lighter and lit the end of the rolled up thing in her mouth.

There then was a massive smell of weed which made L feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I feel like getting high. Everything is way to serious" she chuckled before taking another massive drag.

"Want some?" she asked L in which he declined and told her he felt drugs were a horrible path to go down in which she nodded before finishing it off and shoving her helmet on her head.

"Well I'll catch you at home" She stated before riding down the road on her bike before doing and massive skid to turn around and go in the opposite direction.

"She's crazy" Lyon chuckled before turning to L.

"Right now you're car is my main concern" he stated

"I don't know if this is a good idea. You're not high as well are you?" L asked

"I don't do drugs" Lyon laughed "Mist just has her reasons for doing them"

"Which are?" L asked in his monotone voice

"Sorry can't say" Lyon chuckled

L wasn't happy with the answer but settled for it as Lyon got his successors into the big truck.  
"If you want you guys can crash at our place. If I can't fix your car tonight, besides the kids look really tired" Lyon mentioned

"I'll think about it" L whispered "thank you"

L then hopped into the truck and sat in his usual crouching position. He was unsure of if he could trust these strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Okay I'm changing around the ages a bit.

L is going to be 21 and Near, Matt and Mello are 14 and Near is 13.

I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any questions ask me in reviews

L wandered into the household that he had been offered to stay at with his 3 successors. Near rubbed his eyes as he dragged his teddy inside with him, Matt still had his eyes glued to his blue Gameboy and Mello was biting into his 6th bar of chocolate since the ride over to Mists house.

The house wasn't what L expected it to be at all. It was very modern and big. The future was all a nice black leather and the walls and carpet were a matching cream while the farer you walked into the house near the kitchen it turned into white titles.

L was then greeted by an older lady who must have been in her mid 40s.

"Hello Darling I'm Luna" she stated happily as she looked at the 4 new guests in her house "Chris always brings home such handsome boys"

Lyon chuckled as he wandered past Luna towards the kitchen

"Handsome but jerks" he stated

"Oh but everyone makes mistakes" Luna sighed

"Are you guys all family?" L questioned as he raised his thumb to his lips and bit down.

Luna chuckled "Mist and Lyon are my adopted children but I have one 12 year old daughter called Faith and my husband Peter who is not home at the moment"

"Oh yeah I look at a quick look at your car. The whole engines screwed beyond belief. I don't even know how it was running it's in that bad of condition. Anyway what I can do is call up tomorrow and get you a rental car and order some parts and fix your car, you can rent a car and get a company to tow your car to where ever you need to go, get someone to pick you up or you can stay a few nights while I wait for correct parts then I can just fix your car and you'll be sweet" Lyon stated

L bit down on his thumb as he thought.

"You don't have to decide now. Think on it. You're more then welcome to stay though" Lyon stated

"Thank you for your hospitality" L whispered

"You're welcome my dear" Luna chirped

L was amazed at how homely the house felt. He thought it would be far worse then what it truly was. He didn't feel completely comfortable with the idea of being in a stranger's house but he had to think about Near, Mello and Matt as well. If he wasn't with them then he would have stayed on the side of the road till he could sort something out himself.

"So where shall we put everyone?" Luna stated breaking L out of his thoughts

That was then they heard a voice come from the stair case. It was Mist standing there in baggy grey track pants and an over sized plain black t-shirt.

"Put 1 of the boys in with Faith, two in the spare bedroom and I don't mind sharing my room with Ryuuzaki seeing I know Lyon is having Amanda over" Chris chuckled

"Great idea Mist" Luna chirped "Ryuuzaki you don't mind sharing a room with Mist do you? Oh I need to get this house another spare room for these kind of situations"

"So darlings what are your names?" Luna asked the 3 boys.

Near who was hugging his teddy bear gently answered first "I'm Near"

Mello took a huge bite out of his chocolate before proudly saying "I'm Mello"

This name got a chuckled out of Mist before she wandered over to him and whispered in his ear "It suits you" which Mello smiled at.

He felt fond of the girl. She was extremely kind and warm hearted with a good sense of humor.

"I'm Matt" Matt stated as he kept jamming his game but suddenly he felt himself begin to yawn.

"And you must be Ryuuzaki then?" Luna asked the oldest one who had bags under his eyes that showed for lack of sleep and spiky black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a good 3 years.

"I am" L stated warmly.

Mist then turned to Luna and whispered something in her ear before strolling into the kitchen and turning the jug on.

"Ryuuzaki want some coffee?" she questioned

"No I'm fine thank you" he whispered

It was then Near let out a very loud yawn which made Luna decide it was time to send the young ones to bed.

"Near I'll put you in Faiths room and Mello and Matt I'll then take you to the spare room" she stated as she showed them up the stairs.

When they were out of sight Lyon began laughing as Mist wandered out of the kitchen.

"Those kids will have been spoiled rotten before the time we even wake up" Lyon chuckled

L looked at them curiously as he studied the two people he was spending time with.

"Not my fault I bring home such cute kids" she chuckled

"That doesn't sound wrong at all. Anyway I'm off up stairs. I left my pretty lady in the middle of the act because someone called me" Lyon stated as he pranced off to his room.

"Would you like to go up to my room?" Mist questioned L

"Sure" L stated with no tone in his voice but inside he was shacking.

He felt his feet against the soft carpet as he wandered up the stairs and down a long hallway.

"I'm on the end" Mist whispered

"Okay" L breathed

When they finally got into Mists room L felt rather odd and out of place. Her room was like a temple of a persons fears, passion and life.

Mist was a very straight to the point person L had found. She pushed everyone's boundaries.

"Are you a virgin?" She questioned

The second she asked that L felt his throat tighten although he tried not to show it, his body began to tremble and his mind went blank but he managed to hide it as he whispered the words "yes" out.

"Mean" Mist chuckled

"How about question for a question?" L asked

"Sure in that case it's your turn" Mist stated

"Why do you smoke weed" L questioned

"I believe drugs are the foundation to all madness and madness to me is freedom. Tell me L have you ever wanted to die?" Mist asked

"I did once" L stated "Have you?"

"I did before Luna took me in. I was 14 when she took me away from my screwed up family" Mist replied

"What is sex like?" L questioned

"It depends on how you have sex. Let me describe the kind of sex I like. Image making love where all your body fluids are all over each other, their body is against you, their breath is in your ear, your nails scratch up their skin, their blood is behind your nails, they lick and kiss your face mixing their saliva with yours, your sharing sweat, you feel your body just taking in complete ecstasy wit theirs. The feeling of their sweat, blood, saliva and cum all over you just drives you insane and you just keep going till you can't speak, can't even breath. I like the kind of sex that is more then sex it's making love but in such a passionate way" Mist stated

L felt his body freeze up and this time Mist noticed it and chuckled

"What is your name?" she questioned

"I refuse to answer that" L stated

"Fine what ever. Want to make the kind of love I just described with me" Mist questioned

L felt himself begin to shack, his body was trembling and he didn't know what to say or do. He forced the words out of his mouth.

"No thank you. Maybe we should stop playing this game" L stated before standing up and walking towards the window and standing there looking outwards.

"You said you wanted to die but I think you're already dead" Mist stated

"What makes you come to that assumption" L stated

"I know people like you don't allow yourself to feel pleasure" she whispered

"Because I don't do drugs or have sex?" L asked sarcastically

"No because you harm yourself" Mist muttered

L felt his eyes widen as he turned to look at her with anger in his eyes but it soon was masked after he blinked once.

"I don't know what you're talking about" L stated

"Your shirt rose a bit up when you shock Lyons hand" Mist whispered

L felt himself begin to break under the observation of this girl but let it go as he smiled to himself and bit his thumb hoping to hide his emotions from here.

"Aren't you the observant one" he whispered

"You know when I was 16 which was 2 years ago I had this boyfriend. He was a complete jerk in truth. He took my virginity by force in truth. I hated myself for it but I stayed with him but one day Lyon came home and this guy I had been for a year had thrown me into a table and it actually made my hip click out of place. Anyway Lyon pushed this guy out of the window. It didn't kill him but it left him paralyzed from the waist down. I only 5 months ago stopped blaming myself" she whispered

L sighed to himself as he sat on the bed in his crouching position. He studied the girl next to him and smiled gently.

"You're rather intimidating and I'm the detective here but you're rather an interesting person" L whispered

"In truth I'm kind of glad your car broke down. I was actually planning on running my bike off a cliff before I saw you" Mist whispered

L felt his eyes grow wider at the girl's words before turning away so he could adjust his eyes and then face her with not a look of emotion in his eyes but it did not work.

"Your generosity saved you. That is rather interesting" L stated

"It saved me this time" she whispered "anyway I believe we were playing a game"

L chuckled quietly "What is your favorite colour?"

"Purple" she replied "Are you ticklish?"

"I don't know I've never been tickled before" L whispered biting his thumb but before he knew it he was being attacked all over. His ribs, his hips, under his arms and behind his neck, he just couldn't get away. He accidently swung his leg up only to have Mist block it with her own two legs. L then flipped her over and held both her arms above her head without even realizing what he was doing.

"Getting more comfortable are we?" Mist chuckled

L quickly let go of Mists hands before sitting up quickly only to feel two hands grab onto his waist and pull him down again.

"How alone are you?" she breathed in his ear sending chills down his spin

L felt himself feel extremely vulnerable as he whispered in her ear "Extremely"

"Then kiss me" she breathed in his ear "I will take away your loneliness"

L looked deep into the girl's eyes and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey" mist whispered pulling L's thumb out of his mouth and examining it.

"You're bleeding you fool and I was just joking around. I didn't expect you to kiss me" she chuckled "I was more curious to see if you would"

"It's strange I barley know you yet I feel weirdly drawn to you" L breathed not realizing he had said it out loud which Mist noticed and let the comment just fly by.

L placed his thumb back into his lip as he began to suck the deep red blood.

"If I roll over and cuddle you in my sleep I'm sorry" Mist whispered before closing her eyes slowly.

L lay there and examined her till he thought she was fast asleep. When he was 95% sure that she had fallen into a deep sleep he moved his head closer to hers and quickly touched his lips upon hers.

"I caught you" Mist chuckled as she shuffled closer to L and rapped one arm around him and pushed her lips against his ever so softly but with a tiny bit of passion.

"Serves you right" she whispered as she pulled away before closing her eyes again and finally letting herself fall asleep.

"So it does" L breathed as he questioned his own actions.

'her lips taste like bitter coffee' he thought

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. **

**I am sorry if it's to fast I just let my mind wander and fast romance is always where it takes me although personally I think L and Mist and so cutesy. **

**Anyway give me feedback c: **

**Thankyou c:**

**ps Also don't you love how dirty mist is (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: ****I hope you like this chapter ^_^**

**I'm kind of just playing around with the characters emotions.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Day One:

There was a slight wind that hit the walls of the house. The trees swayed in unison and the sound of birds in the sky made Mist feel at peace. She sat upon the window sill in her room thinking to herself about the man who lay in her bed.

When she had seen the beautiful yet unusual human on the side of the road she could not help herself but to pull over.

She found his simply stunning from death pale skin and pitch black raven hair to the massive half an inch bags that lay under his eyes and the way her bites his thumb all the time in a manner that makes him seem like more of a child then Near with his teddy bear. She didn't understand how much lust she could feel for a person.

"Why are you sitting out there?" she heard a voice question from the bed

"Just thinking" she whispered back

"About?" L questioned

"When you met me why did you feel the need to use a fake name?" Mist asked

L chuckled "why is my name so important?"

"I'm just questioning why you felt the need to hide who you are" she muttered

"Because my job can be dangerous" he whispered

Mist smiled lightly at him before sitting back on the bed.  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"In truth I only sleep in a crouching position. Any other way doesn't feel right" he stated

"Interesting" Mist whispered

"I don't need sleep to function just sugar" L stated

Mist chuckled "Would you like to come with me to the shop later on today then? Lyon did tell you that you guys can stay a few days till he fixes your car right?"

L sighed before he started talking "I'm not sure. I don't really like being around people"

"Where were you going?" Mist questioned

"I don't want to say" L muttered

"You're to mysterious" she joked before moving closer to him.

L was now sitting in his crouching position on the bed which his legs as close to his chest as they possibly could be.

"What is the craziest thing you've done?" She questioned

"Probably just my work" L stated "although I once didn't sleep for 14 days"

Mist sighed "Stay for the next few days"

"Why is that?" L questioned

Mist bit her small bottom lip as she thought of how to word what she was about to say.

"You're the kind of person that needs someone to push you" she stated "Someone that's going to make you do insane things. Things that you never thought possible or at least possible for you"

"I don't think your idea is wise. I do have 3 young teenagers with me" L muttered

"Faith will take care of Near. They'll probably fall in love and have children. Oh how cute would that be" Mist joked around but whispered in L's ear when she noticed L's eyes had widened into a look of shock and concern "I kid, I kid. Luna will take good care of them"

"What are you going to push me to do?" L questioned

"Break every boundary that you've ever known" she breathed in his ear.

L didn't notice his lips had pulled themselves from ear to ear till it was to late.

"You smiled therefore you want this" Mist stated before leaning in and pressing her lips gently upon L's cheek which made his skin grow extremely red.

"I don't want you to feel pressure into anything but try let yourself go. The moment you want to stop we will" she stated

"If we are going to do this can I push you in a different direction as well?" L questioned "I think we both have things to learn from each other"

L didn't want to let this girl break down any of his walls. He had built them for protection and seeing he was working in such a dangerous and isolating job he knew very well going into anything romantic would not benefit either of them although some how he was drawn into the young 18 year old who had a mind so careless yet so caring. Her traits just all clashed with each other. She was free yet trapped, she was home yet lost, she was hopeful yet hopeless, she was out going yet closed. She was such an interesting person which L wanted to study and if staying with her for a week would allow him to do so then he would take that chance. Although he did have to think about Near, Mello and Matt but he was sure they would understand.

"I have one rule and I'm 45% sure it will make you uneasy" L stated

"What is that?" Mist questioned

"Nothing emotional and after I leave I leave. There is no you trying to find me or us catching up once in awhile and if you ever see me in the street you will walk past and act like you do not know me. There are many reasons for me saying this but the main one is all to do with your safety" L stated

"What ever you say" Mist chucked "I have my own condition"

"What is that?" L questioned

"I want two clues to who you are" Mist stated

"No" L said coldly

"Please" the girl whined

"I refuse" L stated "now stone whining or I'm going"

Mist muttered to herself in a childish voice "Fine I already know who you are anyway"

"What?" L stuttered

"Shh it's a secret the others might find out your true identity" Mist whispered

One thing L did not know about Mist was she was amazing at deception as long as she could guess what a person did. She just pieced traits of their personality together and could trick them into reviling anything.

"Tell me" L ordered

"You protect people" she chuckled while standing up to walk over to the window

"How do I do that?" L asked

"It's defiantly not police work but it's similar" Mist muttered

"You should not know this" L mumbled "how do you?"

"Who are you?" she questioned as she walked closer to him "I want to hear you say it"

L began to tremble as Mist got extremely close and placed her lips against his neck sending shivers down his spin.

"I stand defeated" he whispered as he felt her tongue slip out of her mouth as she licked down to his collar bone then back up before breathing in his ear.

"Let yourself go"

"Not just yet" he stated trying to more trick himself then the girl who knew just how to make someone tremble beneath her touch.

Mist pulled away and smiled gently at him.

"So your name?" she asked

"Is something you'll never know" L muttered

"So you work doing something similar to the police force, you protect people, you're oddly smart and calculate some things, you don't like human contact, no one knows your name and you only eat sweet food. You're interesting L" she chuckled

L felt his eyes widen which gave Mist her answer

"So you are L?" she half questioned but already knew the answer

"Did you know you're an easy kill?" she questioned

"You are very observant" he stated "how did you know I was L?" he asked

"In truth I didn't. I actually just deceived you. I thought you might have been a detective but I didn't think it was L. That one detective just happened to be the most mysterious one although I was also going to question if you were coil which probably would have been a more likely result due to the fact I chose to question you being the top detective in the world but hey I got it right so it doesn't matter" Mist stated

"You got me on that one" L muttered angrily "Don't mention it to anyone else and now I'm also going to have to figure out what I do with you. Seeing you've seen my face and know my fake identity I might have to think of a way to make sure you never reveal who I am or anything of the sort" L muttered

"So is L your real name? or is it a fake identity as well? And if it is L is it spelt A-L-E?" Mist questioned

"Why are so curious?" L questioned.

He felt there was something very suspicious about this girl but he couldn't just ask her straight out. Although being the worlds number 1 detective means that he will be able to figure Mist out easily over the week so he told the truth for once to lure her in to trust him.

"Yes my name is L but it's just spelt with an L" He stated

This would be a mystery worth remembering.


End file.
